Winner at a Losing Game
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Charlene is obsessed with Finn...will Finn be able to break her from it? One-shot song/fic.  All the Keepers are in this somewhere


**This song/fic is based on Charlene's obsession with Finn. If you're a Charlene/Finn ship sailor (unlike me) then you will most likely not be happy. If you sail the awesome cruise of Amanda/Finn, you can proceed without disappointment. The song is "Winner at a Losing Game" by Rascal Flatts. Since guys sing it, I had to change a few words but no biggy. Enjoy and comment **

Winner at a Losing Game

"Oh look at him. He's beautiful…" sighed Charlene.

"Charlene? You ok?" Willa asked.

"Uh what?" Charlene snapped out of her wonderful daydream.

"You were doing it again" said Willa, who was staring Charlene down.

"Well…can you blame me? I mean, look at him!" Charlene gestured to Finn, who was goofing off with Philby.

"Sorry Charlie, I got my eyes on the other one" Willa grinned as Philby caught her eyes and winked.

"Ugh, you're no help…why won't Finn do that to me?"

"Uhhh he's kinda got a girlfriend" Willa said, trying to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well don't beat around the bush about my feelings!" Charlene snapped.

_Baby look here at me_

_Have you ever seen me this way_

"I think I'm losing my mind Willa"

"No Charlie, don't say that. You lost your mind a long time ago" Willa teased.

"You're so sweet" giggled Charlene.

"Dreamboat 12 o' clock" Willa said turning Charlene around.

"Hey girls" Philby said, greeting Willa with a hug.

"Hey Willa, Charlene" Finn said.

"ahh...oh…hi" Charlene said.

_I've been fumbling for words_

_Through the tears and the hurt and the pain_

Willa put her head down, as if ashamed that her best friend just made a fool out of herself. Finn hadn't seemed to notice since Amanda had just appeared behind Charlene.

"Hey babe" Amanda said, grinning as she ran to Finn's open arms.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Charlene said, receiving a slap from Willa.

_I'm gonna lay it all out on the line tonight_

"Be nice" Willa whispered.

"I can't take anymore of this" Charlene scoffed.

_And I think that it's time_

_To tell this uphill fight goodbye_

Charlene made her way to the 'Frozen Marble' where they waited for Maybeck and Jess. Although she didn't want to be anywhere near the three couples, she had nothing better to do. They all found a corner booth as the odd couple walked in, laughing like idiots. 'They would' Charlene thought.

"Hey all" Maybeck said, loud enough to wake Charlene from the scary gaze she had on Finn at the moment.

'You're a sad excuse for a human being Charlene' she thought.

_Have you ever had to love someone_

_That just don't feel the same_

_Trying to make somebody care for you_

_The way I do_

"Charlie, you alright?" Amanda asked, who hadn't been paying attention to how quiet Charlene had gotten till now. She nodded as Amanda returned to her previous activity, smiling at Finn.

'Just fine and dandy miss I've got Finn and you don't. Sigh, Charlene, face it, you'll never have what she has.'

_Is like tryin to catch the rain_

_And if love is really forever_

_I'm a winner at a losing game_

'I could've had a chance before Amanda joined the group. He even said I was pretty or something like that.'

_I know that baby you've tried _

_To find me somewhere inside of you_

'If he wanted me, it would've happened by now…right?'

_But you know you can't lie_

_Boy you can't hide the truth, oh no_

_Sometimes two hearts just can't _

_Dance to the same beat_

'We really don't have much in common except the fact that we're both very good looking. Maybe we're not meant to be.'

_So I'll pack up my things_

_And I'll take what remains of me_

_Have you ever had to love someone_

_That just don't feel the same_

_Tryin to make somebody care for you_

_The way I do_

_Is like tryin to catch the rain_

_And if love is really forever _

_I'm a winner at a losing game_

Charlene noticed Amanda glanced at her than whispered something in Finn's ear. Whatever it was, it caused him to look at her. Charlene froze, why's he looking at me that way, she wondered.

"Charlie can I talk to you?" Finn said.

"Sure" she said Charlene noticed Finn gave Amanda's hand a squeeze before walking outside.

"What's wrong Finn?" Charlene asked sympathetically, taking in Finn's troubled look.

"Cut the crap Charlene" he said " I don't mean to be rude but why do you keep staring at me? Amanda notices more than I do."

_I know that I'll never be_

_The girl that you need or love_

"Really? You really don't know?" Charlene said wondering if Finn was really this stupid.

"I think I know but I hope I'm wrong" he said, staring Charlene down. "So, tell me."

Charlene hesitated for only a second before answering "it's really no secret that I like you Finn" she said confidently.

_Yeah, baby it's killing me_

Finn put his head down and said "Charlene, you know I don't feel the same. I'm with Amanda, and I truly hope I always will be." Charlene didn't say anything, just stood there. "You'll find someone someday" he squeezed her shoulder as he returned inside to Amanda.

_To stand here and see_

_I'm not what you been dreaming of_

As Charlene continued to watch the romantic film in the 'Frozen Marble' window, it started to rain.

_Have you ever had to love someone_

_That just don't feel the same_

_Tryin to make somebody care for you_

_The way I do_

_Is like tryin to catch the rain_

Charlene decided to head home instead of rejoining her friends. Though she was drenched, it didn't matter to her anymore. She made it home, soaking wet, but she knew what she wanted to do before changing her clothes. Charlene signed into her facebook and changed her status through her sniffles.

Little did she know that Finn was checking his at the same time, with Amanda looking over his shoulder. They saw Charlene's status, but Amanda was the first to speak, reading the status out loud. "If love is really forever, I'm a winner at a losing game…So your talk with Charlie went well?"

"Yeah, sure did" Finn said, closing his phone, forgetting everything about that afternoon except the beautiful girl sitting beside him, who gave him a reassuring smile.


End file.
